


One love, two mouths. One love, one house

by anisstaranise



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Routines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Blaine spend an alarm-forgotten morning together, which leads Sebastian to consider the possibility of waking up to Blaine for all the mornings to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One love, two mouths. One love, one house

**Author's Note:**

> For [mndlsswndr](mndlsswndr.tumblr.com) who prompted _#3 "You came back"_ from [this](http://anisstaranise.tumblr.com/post/140972524830/send-me-two-or-more-characters-and-a-number-and) list.
> 
> Title from **The Neighbourhood** 's _Sweater Weather_
> 
> Inspired by this tweet-story:  
> 

The smell of aftershave and soap on freshly-showered skin- a mingle of zingy lemongrass and spicy cinnamon- fill his senses as he walks up to his boyfriend from behind. He rests his chin on the other man’s shoulder, inhaling deep, committing the scents to memory.

 He looks at their reflections in the bathroom mirror, and smiles at how they match. Two puzzle pieces slotting together, not quite the perfect fit but they fit nonetheless. Perfect is objective, he thinks. No one is perfect until you love them.

And he loves Blaine Anderson.

He pulls away from Blaine, noting the beads of water on his olive skin that sit along his spine. He runs his fingers along the trail, connecting one drop to the other. Blaine’s skin is soft, a span of home that he’s privileged to call his.

He plants a kiss to the back of his boyfriend’s neck. Then another. And then one more for good measure, just because he can.

Blaine turns to face him and kisses him deeply. It’s slow and indulgent. They take their time. There is no urgency in their movements despite being almost an hour late for work. They’re happy in this little world of their own making, in the now.

 Earlier, they had both slept through their alarms, worn out by the dinner and dancing of the previous night. They allow themselves the occasional decadent date nights; between work and familial duties, they don’t see each other as much as they would like. When they had finally woken up, they were already fifteen minutes late.

 _Screw it_ , he had thought, throwing all concerns of being punctual out the window as he pressed Blaine back into the mattress and mapped out his love on olive skin, his thrusts deep, drawing a breathy “ _Sebastian_ ” from Blaine’s kiss-swollen lips.

Blaine pads out of the bathroom and rummages through the bureau in the bedroom while he makes his way to the closet. His boyfriend had generously allocated space for his clothes for whenever he stayed the night. He briefly presses a hand to the small of Blaine’s back as he passes by, never passing the opportunity to touch his boyfriend. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Blaine smile. His heart stutters; he’ll never tire of the way Blaine makes him feel.

They playfully argue over the validity of pineapples on pizzas as they get dressed. He loves that they can talk about nothing in particular and never run out of things to say. He can talk to Blaine for hours on end just to hear his voice, just to watch the curve of his lips forming around his words, to memorize all of Blaine’s actions; a head tilt when he’s mulling a thought, a furrowed brow when he disagrees with something. Blaine reveals a lot of himself in these talks of theirs and he delights in discovering a new layer, a new dimension to this intricate man he loves.

Blaine walks him to the front door when he’s _finally_ ready to leave for work but his boyfriend cheekily grabs the strap of his satchel that runs across his chest, pulling him in for another kiss. He’s late as it is so he doesn’t mind. It’s hard to with Blaine pressed close against him, tongue massaging his, tasting the traces of coffee.

“You’re gonna be late,” Blaine mumbles against his lips.

He chuckles. “You don’t say?”

Blaine groans, pressing his face to his chest. It’s as though Blaine is trying to burrow inside of him, to nestle in the spaces carved just for him. But then again, Blaine burrowed into his heart a long time ago.

“You got everything?” Blaine asks when he finally pulls away.

“Not yet,” he answers cheekily. It’s his turn to pull Blaine in and steal a kiss. And then another. Because he can.

Blaine giggles against his lips. “I’m serious. You’re always forgetting things.”

He’s not one with the best track record when it comes to relationships- no one has ever stuck around long enough to get to know him. No one cared enough to. Not Sean who he had met over summer vacation in Marseille at eighteen, not Edmund who split his heart in two in college.

Then Blaine comes along and takes the time to notice the little things about him- like his tendency to be forgetful especially when he’s stressed out- or that he makes the effort to decode all the things he’s saying even when he doesn’t utter a word. It overwhelms him, in the best of ways. Blaine makes him feel worthy of love.

“I got all I need,” he confesses, his words layered with all that he feels, all that he believes; he has all that he’ll ever need now that he has Blaine.

“Okay, go,” his boyfriend says, shoving him playfully into the corridor, smiling wide.

With a short wave, Blaine closes the door as he heads towards the elevators. He waits patiently, watching the level-indicator rise slowly. Blaine usually never has a bad thing to say about anything but he constantly complains about the elevator in his apartment building. It is painstakingly slow, so much so, he thinks, that if a pregnant woman who was in labour was to call for the elevator, she would have given birth before it arrived at her floor.

Suddenly, a thought pops in his head at the exact moment the elevator’s _ding_ announces its arrival. He turns and stares at Blaine’s apartment door for a few moments, his heart pounding against his ribcage. He slides his right hand in his pocket, fiddling with cool metal. He takes a deep breath and exhales hard as he strides the length of the corridor back to Blaine.

He forgoes the doorbell, opting to rap his knuckles on the door instead. Every knock is urgent, carving his resolution into the wood. He’s never been surer of anything in his life.

The door swings open.

“Hah, you came back! I knew it,” Blaine exclaims knowingly and raises a brow cockily. “So- what did you forget?”

If it were any other time, he would have come up with clever retort- usually sexual in nature- to counter his boyfriend’s smugness. But right now, he’s too nervous to do anything other than ask-

“Move in with me.”

It’s not so much a question rather than a declaration, a proposal.

He sees Blaine’s eyes widen, mouth agape as his words take him by surprise.

“I’m sorry- what?”

Domesticity was never something he strived for, never knew he could want to share his life and space with another. But with Blaine- he wants it all.

“Move in with me,” he repeats.

No more splitting time between two places. No more slow elevators.

He pulls the cool metal key ring out of his pocket and removes a single key. It’s small yet his hand trembles under the weight of it. He presents it to Blaine ceremoniously, carefully- the key a representation of his heart. _Take it, have it, it’s yours_.

Blaine holds his gaze as they stand in the doorway in silence. For a moment, he second guesses his decision. Perhaps what he wants isn’t what Blaine wants. Perhaps they should have talked about the prospect of moving in together first.

 His heart rattles wildly in his chest, his mind loud with doubt. But then, every fibre in his body calms when he sees a certainty tucked in the golden flecks of Blaine’s hazel eyes- a certainty that reflects his own; Blaine wants it all with him, too.

Then, just as carefully, Blaine takes the key from him.

“Okay-” Blaine breathes. “- but I’m redecorating that whole house.”

He lunges forward and pulls his boyfriend into the tightest hug. In that moment he swears he could explode with happiness.

“Anything you want.”

\---END


End file.
